Yu-Gi-Oh! Shadow games! (Fic Alice)
by Alicekurocross
Summary: Este es un fic de mi Oc Alice de Yu-Gi-Oh!, una chica misteriosa que en Shadow games o la temporada 0 es una de las antagonistas y rival de Yugi Motou, en busca del rompecabezas del milenio, ¿porque busca el articulo? ¿que quiere de nuestro protagonista o del enigmático otro Yugi?, un pasado por descubrir, peleas, lazos que envolveran a nuestra pequeña. (Mi oc x el otro Yugi)
1. Capitulo 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shadow Games

Capítulo 1

Domino city el lugar donde se desarrolla nuestra historia, un chico llamado Motou Yugi de cabello tricolor y puntiagudo, rechaza una invitación a jugar baloncesto por parte de sus compañeros, decepcionado al no poder jugar lo que él lleva a clases, abre su mochila la cual contenía su tesoro, el cual se componía de un cofre dorado con inscripciones egipcias y dentro de el un gran misterio llevaba dentro, sin embargo aparece un sujeto de nombre Katsuya Jounochi, un chico alto y engreído, que le arrebata el cofre fanfarroneando y repitiendo lo mencionado anteriormente por Yugi.

Después de unas cuantas burlas por parte de jounochi desafiándolo a golpearlo, en respuesta el pequeño lanza unas palabras a un volumen alto de no querer pelear con él, rezongando jounochi por la voz del pequeño aparece Hiroto Honda ante ellos y aunque fuese su amigo, el chico de cabello rubio lanza una burla llamándolo ¨presidente primer año rechazado¨ a lo cual Honda se defiende, sin embargo jounochi no parece afectarle y decide ignorar al recién llegado preguntando a Yugi sobre el cofre, solo dándole un vistazo menciona ¨¿Qué demonios? Esto es aburrido¨ y así mismo como el arrebató de las manos el cofre a Yugi así fue tomado por una chica de cabello corto por nombre Mazaki Anzu.

Con la llegada inesperada de la joven, Jounochi es reprendido sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse, gritando Anzu para hacer callar al rubio aparece Nosaka Miho amiga de la misma que había alzado la voz, después de un pequeña charla con la chica de coleta, corren lejos al tratar de comprar el almuerzo para la recién llegada, no sin antes Jounochi haber tomado una pieza del cofre de Yugi y topándose con Ushio un chico alto y con apariencia amenazadora.

Más tarde le muestra el tesoro a su salvadora, reiterando su procedencia Egipcia, mencionado sobre la inscripción en el cofre, al parecer puede conceder un deseo a la persona que logre resolver el contenido, sin embargo al ver la expresión de su compañera el pequeño tricolor empieza a reír nerviosamente y sin revelar el deseo que tiene pensado pedir al terminar el puzzle.

Más tarde Jounochi lanza el objeto fuera de la ventana de la escuela, cayendo al agua, quejándose sobre lo molesto que se siente ante la actitud del ¨pequeño¨.

Al salir de clases Yugi también se encuentra con Ushio el cual le menciona con voz firme ser su guardaespaldas, a lo cual el pequeño sale corriendo y sin entender la situación en la que se ha metido.

Chica misteriosa - ¨Lo ves!, el pequeño enclenque aun no resuelve el puzzle…¨- exclamando con decepción una chica que se encontraba a las afueras de la escuela, tomando entre sus manos una especie de rombo dorado colgado a su cuello.

Voz misteriosa - ¨Hmmm… será mejor que no lo pierdas de vista, en cualquier momento pude resolverlo¨- le dijo ella

Chica misteriosa -¨pues si tu confías tanto en él, te creeré…(risitas) pero si tarda mucho un puño atravesará esa carita inocente¨- con una voz fría y terminando en una risa aun mayor a la anterior se retira del lugar

Al llegar Yugi a su casa, encuentra a Anzu en la tienda de cartas, más tarde el abuelo les relata un mito escalofriante acerca del interior del cofre, por lo cual Yugi con más motivación quiere resolver el puzzle.

Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente Ushio trae al chico tricolor para ver a sus ¨agresores¨ Jounochi y Honda golpeados en el suelo y con ello le cobra 200.000 yenes a Yugi por el favor que le ha hecho, sin embargo al tratar de proteger a sus ¨amigos¨Ushio amenaza a su ¨protegido¨ con el dinero más que antes. Finalmente después de algunas situaciones el rompecabezas del milenio está completo, una figura oscura se ve reflejada detrás de Yugi y con ello el ¨Yami no game¨ comienza.

Con el juego terminado, el misterioso Yugi como ganador, Ushio recibiendo su castigo por revelar su verdadera personalidad al romper las reglas, entre la oscuridad desaparece el enigmático chico.

y al parecer en las sombras se encuentra escondida la chica con un gran interés por el artículo del chico.

Chica misteriosa - ¨Al parecer tenías razón, el pequeño lo logró resolver… entonces… esto quiere decir que el destino no está a mi favor¨- con una voz levemente molesta

Voz misteriosa - ¨Esto es lo mejor que nos puede suceder, tenemos la oportunidad de robar el articulo ya completado, después de todo es nuestro objetivo primordial ¨ una voz ligeramente susurra las palabras

Chica misteriosa - ¨Hmm, no puedo discutir eso… (Levemente los labios que no expresaban nada, se empiezan a deformar en una sonrisa nada amigable) tomaremos ese artículo sea como sea…¨

Voz misteriosa - ¨Espero que tengas un plan entre manos¨

Chica misteriosa - ¨Je, es extraño que no tenga uno, da por hecho que ya es nuestro...

La chica comienza a caminar entre la oscuridad de la noche, mientras poco a poco desaparece a la distancia.

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Los rayos del sol pintaban la hora de ir a clases nuevamente para Alice, poniéndose el uniforme, arreglándose y finalmente colocándose el articulo alrededor del cuello. Lista para salir, pero al ver que ya era tarde, empezó a correr apresurada por lo que tomó una desviación hacia su escuela ¨Academia de chicas la rosa negra¨, corriendo y entre jadeos la chica miró de reojo una tienda de juegos, donde solía comprar cartas hace mucho tiempo atrás, despistándose por unos segundos, la consecuencia fue toparse y caer al suelo por el golpe, aturdida mira la persona con quien chocó

Alice - ¨ Auch! Oye! Fíjate por….¨ - exclama mirando enojada a la persona enfrente suyo y al instante deteniendo su queja

Yugi – E-eso dolió! ... Ah! L-Lo siento mucho, S-salí de casa corriendo… así que…– con una expresión inocente mira a la chica.

Mirándolo fijamente se dio cuenta con quien había chocado, con ello cambió su expresión, aún seguían ambos en el suelo con las mochilas tiradas

Alice – ¨Ah!, lo siento mucho!... se me hace tarde para ir a clases, pero llamó mi atención esta tienda¨ - con una expresión alegre se levantó del suelo y finalmente extendiendo la mano al chico

Él tomó la mano de la chica tímidamente, ambos empezaron a recoger las cosas que se habían desperdigado con el impacto, mientras que la chica tira en un bote la manzana verde que traía en la mano decepcionada

Yugi -¨R-realmente lo siento… y también lo de la manzana, pero…¨- unos minutos de silencio invadieron la escena -¨ Soy Yugi! Motou Yugi!¨- esta vez el chico es quien extiende la mano

La chica lo mira nuevamente y con una sonrisa también toma la mano del chico -¨Con que Yugi, eh!, es un lindo nombre… Me llamo Yukimura Alice, Un gusto!¨- mirando el reloj de reojo, la expresión cambia a una preocupada

Alice -¨Ahora ya es más tarde!¨- exclama gritando -¨Es una pena, pero tengo que correr…¨- empezando nuevamente su travesía se detiene para observar a su nuevo ¨amigo¨, -¨Espero nos volvamos a ver, aunque no en una situación así… Adiós!¨- despidiéndose la chica vuelve a correr

Yugi -¨A-Adiós! ¨- Grita el pequeño con las fuerzas que tiene, desapareciendo la nueva a la vista del chico -¨Hmm… Que extraño… lo que colgaba del cuello de la chica se parecía a mi rompecabezas….¨- con unos ojos curiosos y parado en el lugar se queda pensando acerca del misterioso artefacto de la chica -¨E-espera! Ya se me ha hecho tarde a mí también!¨- Iniciando nuevamente la carrera hasta la escuela.

Mientras que Alice corría el artículo de su cuello empieza a brillar con una luz tenue, saliendo de él, una mujer con la misma apariencia de Alice hace acto de presencia, con una mirada más afilada y vacía que la chica que corría desesperadamente.

Otra Alice -¨Valla, valla…. No creí que fueras tan amistosa con el niño… creo que has vuelto a ser la misma niña ridícula que conocí ¨- con una voz burlona y terminando en una risita nada amigable

Alice - ¨ C-Cállate!¨ - Aunque jadeando gritó con las fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras que las personas que se encontraba la miraban extraño al gritarle a la ¨nada¨ - ¨Ya no soy el mismo fracaso que conociste ¨ - sin prestar atención otra vez a su alrededor seguía corriendo con la mirada baja

Sin darse cuenta llegó finalmente a su destino, viendo a sus compañeras entrar tan tranquilas, se dió cuenta que había llegado 10 minutos antes.

Otra Alice - ¨ Realmente me resulta extraño que finjas tan BIEN! ... extrañamente me das asco ¨ - Mencionaba el espíritu sin el menor remordimiento

Alice - ¨Jajajaja… ahora te quejas?... si TÚ fuiste quien me enseñó a ser así ¨ - Cansándose de las burlas de su compañera - ¨ Además yo no soy la estúpida que no recuerda nada de sí misma… y que al parecer perdió su mitad…¨ - cruzando los brazos y entrando a la escuela con una cara de fastidio

Otra Alice - ¨ Je… lo ves! Ya no eres tan retrasada, ahora te atreves a contestarme, aunque antes me tenías miedo¨ - importándole un comino el comentario anterior avanza a la par

Mientras que Alice se quitaba los zapatos y se disponía a ponerse los otros el espíritu la interrumpe

Otra Alice - ¨ ¿Y?... ¿cómo vas a avanzar con ese chico?, te recuerdo que debes quitarle el rompecabezas ¨ - con una expresión de insatisfacción le reprocha a su portadora

Alice - ¨ Y qué demonios crees que fue esa actuación de hace rato!... tú los has dicho, en este mundo todos prefieren a las personas amable y lindas ¨ - azotando su casillero e ignorando las miradas de las chicas que apresuraban el paso al ver al ¨Demonio blanco¨ - ¨ Voy a hacerme amiga del mocoso y en el momento indicado el rompecabezas será nuestro, esa amabilidad e inocencia que tiene será su debilidad y mi oportunidad para derribarlo ¨ - mirando fijamente al espíritu decide marchar a su salón de clases

Otra Alice - ¨ Con esa doble cara, diría que todos te odiarían…pero como yo te enseñe eso y no me importa en lo más mínimo, deberías pensar igual¨ - con una expresión burlona le menciona

Alice - ¨ No podría estar más de acuerdo, aunque un poco más de amabilidad con tu portadora estaría bien ¨ - reprochándole se queda en la puerta de su salón

Terminando las clases, Alice sale veloz a la escuela de Yugi, y con una suerte legendaria encuentra al pequeño con un chico rubio alto, que al perecer al igual que ella, espiaban a otras personas

Otra Alice - ¨ Creo que han aprendido de ti y ni te conocen ¨ - con una voz burlona le replica

Alice - ¨ Jaja, muy chistosa… pero como somos más astutas ni se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia ¨ - con una voz confiada empieza a avanzar y a seguir a los chicos

Al parecer el chico tricolor y el rubio seguían a una chica y un chico de cabello castaño a una chica con una coleta que se dirigían a ¨Burger World¨, Alice con una expresión de sorpresa se queda atrás para no ser descubierta

Alice - ¨ Q-Que demonios! ¿Hamburguesas?!... a este lugar tienen que venir a escondidas?... menudos idiotas ¨ - con cara de decepción se da cuenta que no podrá robar a plena vista el artículo ahí.

Otra Alice - ¨ ... ¿Qué? Eres alérgica a las hamburguesas o les tienes miedo?¨ - con una voz quejica a su portadora le toca el hombro

Alice - ¨ No!... S-solo… n-no me gustan mucho ¨ - un ligero rubor se asoma en su cara y mirando al suelo

Otra Alice - ¨ Ah?! ¿Tienes una experiencia romántica ahí o qué? ¨ - con una cara de desagrado le quita la mano para ponerla en la frente esta vez

Alice - ¨ Que NO! C-Cállate! Maldita sea!¨ - le da la espalda al espíritu con un rubor aun mayor que el anterior - ¨ Sabes que! Me quedare!... por lo menos voy a ver que puedo descubrir¨ - tomando paso firme se acerca al dichoso ¨Burger World ¨

Alice toma asiento y pide una hamburguesa cerca de la mesa yugi y su amigo, al parecer un criminal había huido, mientras que buscaban al sospechoso los integrantes de Burger World la chica disfrutaba su comida

Otra Alice - ¨ Creo que no vamos a ganar nada esta vez, será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí ¨ - con una voz aburrida le menciona

Alice - ¨ Oh vamos! Hay un criminal aquí, acaso no es emociónante? Je… quizá lo atrapen¨ - mirando a los demás mientras sorbía su refresco interesada

El espíritu le reprocha a Alice nuevamente de que salieran de una vez por todas, sin embargo el verdadero criminal sale a la luz tomando como rehén a la chica castaña que seguían el tricolor y el rubio, todos se colocaron debajo de las mesas, al igual que Alice mientras que se acercaba para poder observar mejor

Otra Alice - ¨ No sé si eres estúpida o valiente, para qué demonios te acercas! ¨- gritándole el espíritu a la curiosa.

La chica voltea a ver al espíritu mientras que le hablaba por medio de la mente

Alice - ¨ Te estas preocupando demasiado, nosotras podemos derrotarlo en unos segundos ¨ - mientras que se acercaba y se escondía en una mesa - ¨ no pensé que te preocupabas por mí!¨ - burlándose de su amiga

Otra Alice - ¨ Me preocupo por lo que me va a pasar a mí si te matan... estúpida ¨ - con una cara de fastidio le responde

En ese momento el criminal golpea a la chica castaña y con ello el rompecabezas empieza a brillar saliendo el otro Yugi con un rostro totalmente amenazante

Alice - ¨ V-Viste eso!... el espíritu apareció cuando la chica fue golpeada…. ¨ - los ojos de Alice parecían platos al ver tan cerca al otro Yugi, mientras que el espíritu no mostraba emoción alguna.

Nuevamente otro juego comenzó y de nuevo el enigmático Yugi ganó la pelea, esta vez salvando a la castaña, lo cual hizo estremecer y sentir algo extraño a Alice que ni ella misma entendía

Al salir todos del lugar Alice simplemente miró al pequeño Yugi y a sus amigos salir sanos y salvos, finalmente de regreso a casa y con ello tomando una ducha para despejarse de todo lo ocurrido hoy decide ir a dormir.

Alice - ¨ Qué extraño… ¿Que es esta sensación? Mi cabeza no deja de pensar en eso!... ¨ - azotándose en la cama enojada al no poder sacar de su cabeza al otro Yugi mira el techo de su habitación, recorriendo cada parte de su habitación hasta llegar al objeto que le ha traído tantas situaciones y aún más que tienen que venir - ¨¿Por qué se siente tan familiar?! ...E-Esa voz… ¿Qué demonios es esto!?¨ - con una expresión de confusion se acurruca en la cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño y olvidar todo lo sucedido.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

La noche anterior para Alice había sido una pesadilla, aún no sabía la razón pero ese chico de cabello puntiagudo le hacía sentir tan extraña y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, sobre todo... lo más extraño era que el pequeño no la hacía sentir así, era el espíritu del rompecabezas quien hacia de Alice parecer otra chica al tener en la cabeza tantas ideas.

Alice - ¨ … ¨ - Agarrando una tostada se disponía a ir a la escuela, sin embargo el espíritu que residía en el extraño rombo dorado una vez más salió

Otra Alice - ¨ ¿Te sucede algo o en qué demonios piensas? ¨ - Con una expresión de fastidio se colocó enfrente de Alice y la puerta que disponía cruzar

Alice - ¨ … ¨ - Mirando la expresión del espíritu nada amigable los labios de Alice trataban de decirle una mentira, pero pensándolo mejor decidió decirle la verdad, después de todo al parecer esa extraña otra Alice parecía conocerla mejor que sí misma - ¨ Podemos robar otros artículos... no? Es tan necesario el rompecabezas?¨ - con una voz casi imperceptible le cuestionó al espíritu

Otra Alice - ¨ ¿Hmm? ¨ - Los ojos del extraño ser finalmente mostraron otra expresión, abiertos como tanto se podían y con una mueca empezó a reír a carcajadas lo cual sorprendió a la portadora del objeto - ¨ Creo que no e entendido… hasta ayer tratabas de ayudarme, no te importaba el costo, has tenido duelos con personas peligrosas, has mentido tanto como has podido, te has convertido en algo que no eras antes, has golpeado, amenazado y no sé qué cosas más desde que hiciste tu promesa…. Y… ahora QUIERES NO SEGUIR?! ¨ - con un grito al final, el cuerpo de la verdadera Alice se estremeció tanto como pudo con el tono de voz del espíritu

Alice - ¨ ¿P-pero… si le robamos el articulo entonces… que le va a suceder al espíritu del rompecabezas?... o si pierdo yo… que te va a suceder a ti?¨ - con una voz tímida Alice mira fijamente los ojos vacíos de la otra Alice

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación, la tensión entre ambas era excesiva y ninguna de las dos decía una sola palabra.

Otra Alice - ¨ … Sólo te diré que si estás perdiendo, voy a tomar control de ti para que eso no suceda, y lo que le pase al otro espíritu es algo que no te debe importar ¨ - con una voz tajante y apretando los hombros de su portadora a tal grado de que Alice pegara un pequeño grito de dolor

Alice - ¨N-no tienes por qué usar la f-fuerza! ...y-ya entendí pero… ¨ - su voz es cortada por un aura oscura que emana del espíritu

Niebla oscura y un líquido negro brotaba de las manos las cuales empezaban a rodear a la chica.

Otra Alice - ¨ Debes entender esto Alice... me obligarás a poseer tu cuerpo si vuelves a ¨preocuparte¨ por alguien más… y el contrato que hiciste conmigo se romperá, así que… debes pensar bien de qué lado quieres ponerte, si estas en mi contra solo una consecuencia tendrás… recuerda que no tengo ningún lazo contigo, ahora mismo puedo hacer de tu mísera alma lo que se me antoje... piénsalo bien… ¿De verdad quieres traicionarme?¨ - terminando esas palabras el aura oscura empezó a desvanecerse y con ello el espíritu volvió al rombo dorado

Las piernas y las manos de Alice aun temblaban, su respiración aún seguía agitada como si hubiese sido perseguida por un asesino, por un momento pensó en no interferir más, tirar el objeto y huir de esto, sin embargo sabía que no podía escapar, no conocía las verdaderas habilidades y el poder del espíritu, no quería imaginar en lo que le sucedería si llegara a desobedecer alguna orden o perdía el duelo con el otro Yugi, su corazón parecía tener taquicardia, pero… si todo eso resulto así por una pregunta, el espíritu era aún más aterrador de lo que había pensado, negando muchas veces con la cabeza decidió dejar de pensar en el otro espíritu, después de todo se las podía arreglar mejor que el pequeño tricolor y que ella misma.

En todo el día el espíritu no había hecho aparición, eso le resultaba extraño a la portadora, sin embargo al pensar Alice en que se mostrara nuevamente ante ella con la misma locura de la mañana, pensó en tener duelos y ganar cartas nuevas para evitar más problemas.

La noche caía en la ¨Academia de chicas la rosa negra¨, Alice aun combatía a duelo con un sujeto de aspecto amenazante, cuando la chica obtuvo su victoria, el grandulón con un rostro de decepción e ira le entregó a duras penas el deck, mientras que revisaba sus nuevas cartas con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra miraba cuales eran las que encajaban. Con un rostro de satisfacción por una buena ¨cacería¨ finalmente salió del salón, sin embargo un ruido sordo distrajo su atención en el último piso, por lo que puso marcha a ese lugar.

A lo lejos se escuchaban golpes y unas palabras que no lograba entender, Alice se mantuvo en silencio y con paso firme siguió con su recorrido, cuando llegó a una puerta medio asomándose unos sujetos de traje acorralaban a unas estudiantes, tres de ellas con expresiones mezcladas de pánico, enojo y sollozando buscaban desesperadas en sus mochilas, mientras que uno de ellas se encontraba en el suelo, otro tipo buscaba ¨algo¨ entre las cosas de la chica inconsciente.

Alice - ¨…¨ - En silencio disponía marcharse, sin embargo una mano empujó a la chica abriendo la puerta de golpe y con ella todos los sujetos miraron a la ¨ victima ¨, tan pronto como pudo volteó para observar a la persona que la había empujado, mirándolo un poco solo se lograba distinguir un traje blanco, pero uno de los tipos sujetándola del cabello levantó en un segundo a la recién llegada - ¨ Auch!... Qué demonios crees que haces! ¨ - tratando de liberarse del gorila que la sujetaba, otro de ellos toma la mochila de Alice y aventando sus cosas cae con ello un cofre, abriéndose al impactarse con el suelo muchas cartas salen volando

Sujeto a - ¨ Joven maestro, aquí hay más cartas ¨ - con un rostro sonriente empieza a recoger las nuevas cartas que había ganado la chica

Alice - ¨ Suelta esas cartas! Son mías! ¨ - forcejeando con el sujeto - ¨ suéltame ya! ¨ - con una mirada amenazante una especie de ojo empieza a abrirse y a brillar de la frente de Alice, en el mismo momento el que la sujetaba la suelta de inmediato dando pasos hacia atrás

El chico de traje blanco retrocede en la oscuridad ordenando a sus lacayos robarle las cartas a la mujer de cabello largo

Sujeto b - ¨ Niña, se buena o saldrás lastimada como las otras chicas ¨ - mostrando sus puños, el que la había liberado trata nuevamente de tomarla

Alice - ¨ Lo diré una vez más, dejen esas cartas o pagarán caro ¨ - el tono de la voz de la chica era diferente, era más amenazante y vacío, el ojo seguía brillando en su frente, mientras que las otras chicas escapaban asustadas y lejos de la escuela, uno de los sujetos trato de golpear a Alice, con un movimiento veloz evadió el golpe y con esa misma velocidad golpeando el cuello del sujeto, se derrumbó en el suelo, el otro sujeto dió un paso hacia atrás al ver a su compañero en el suelo

El chico que había ordenado a los gorilas nuevamente entró, para ver a sus lacayos en el suelo y a la chica de cabello largo recogiendo sus cartas

Desconocido - ¨ … ¨ - Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del chico, no se explicaba como una niña debilucha derribó a dos sujetos entrenados, inmediatamente recobró la calma y con una paso ligero y calmado se dispuso a salir del lugar.

Alice - ¨ Oye!... piénsalo dos veces antes de que tus gorilas traten de robarme otra vez… a la siguiente tu cara será golpeada! ¨ - el semblante de la chica de cabello largo era aterrador, y con paso firme avanzó a donde estaba el chico, pasando de su cara se dignó a mirarlo para no olvidar su rostro, las miradas de ambos chocaron en un breve instante, ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada, sin embargo el sujeto de blanco no parecía molesto, más bien… parecía complacido por el acto de la chica de cabello largo, confundida se retira de la escuela.

A la mañana siguiente Alice decidió ir a por todas por la pirámide dorada, al llegar a la escuela del chico, pudo ver al mismo sujeto de traje blanco en un auto, el niño de cabello tricolor parecía feliz al despedirse del sujeto de anoche.

Alice - ¨ Así que el niño rico hizo amistad con el enano… ¨ - su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, ese sujeto no le traería nada bueno al portador del rompecabezas

Otra Alice - ¨ Creo que ese maldito tratará de robarse lo que es nuestro ¨ - finalmente el espíritu volvió a aparecer

Alice - ¨ Oh, hasta que vuelves a verme, estabas tan enojada que no apareciste en todo el día de ayer, y no… ese niño rico no creo quiera el rompecabezas, anoche esos gorilas querían las cartas valiosas… hmm… quizá es como yo… esa sonrisa tan asquerosa de un mentiroso ¨ - con una voz tajante ante el espíritu miraba al tricolor y a sus amigos

Otra Alice -¨ De cualquier forma es un problema para nosotras y para tu información ayer no tenía ganas de ver tu rostro repulsivo, sabes por lo menos quien es el chico? ¨- El espíritu pasó su mirada a su aliada

Alice - ¨ … Ese chico es dueño de ¨Kaiba Corporation¨, kaiba Seto… será mejor que vigilemos sus pasos desde ahora, él puede ser tan peligroso como nosotras… o quizá… ¨ - disponiéndose a salir del lugar, el pequeño tricolor mira de reojo hacia el lugar donde Alice se encontraba, frotándose los ojos mira de nuevo, pero la chica no se encontraba.

Yugi - ¨ Que extraño… creí ver a Alice ahí ¨ -

Al llegar la noche, en la tienda de juegos el abuelo de Yugi muestra su carta más preciada ¨Blue-eyes dragon¨, Kaiba ofrece un portafolio lleno de cartas, sin embargo el dueño rechaza la oferta, al salir con un rostro no muy amigable, Alice empieza a sospechar más del joven heredero.

Al siguiente día Alice decidió escabullirse y tratar de seguir a Kaiba, a unas horas de la tarde la verdadera cara del niño rico fue mostrada, los amigos de Yugi se dieron cuenta de la treta con el intercambio de la carta, sin embargo el pequeño también sabia de la jugada, pero esperaba a que entrara en razón y se la devolviera.

Yugi fue golpeado por los lacayos de Kaiba, en ese instante el otro Yugi decidió aparecer, con ello el rombo dorado empezó a emitir una luz intensa, Alice se encontraba escondida mientras tanto pero al ver lo que sucedía con los gorilas se dio cuenta que estaban inconscientes e incluso parecían que habían sido golpeados, los amigos de Yugi no podían haberlo hecho, ellos estaban en el suelo.

Alice - ¨ Qué demonios… ese chiquillo ¨ - con una expresión de decepción comenzó a correr para encontrar a Kaiba o a Yugi, cayendo casi de las escaleras vio a lo lejos al otro Yugi, con una risa y retando al chico rico, sabía que era una oportunidad para ver como jugaba y que estrategias tenía el espíritu, no se lo podía perder por ningún motivo.

En el salón de clases Alice se dispuso a esconderse detrás de la puerta para poder escuchar y quizá observar un poco el duelo, Kaiba comenzó con _Gargoyle 1000/1500_ mientras que Yugi respondió con _Dark Dragon 1500/800,_ el duelo no era como cualquier otro, los monstruos de las cartas parecían cobrar vida en el tablero y eran destruidas a ser derrotadas.

Alice - ¨ P-pero… Imposible!, las cartas… se están materializando? ¨ - Entre susurros débiles no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en definitiva este era un _Yami no game._

Con cartas aún más poderosas el duelo seguía, hasta que Kaiba invocó a _Blue-eyes dragon 3000/2500,_ con esa carta la Diosa de la victoria le sonreía al joven heredero, con una risa creía haber ganado, pero Blue-eyes no atacó, destruyéndose a sí mismo, la oportunidad de victoria era para el otro Yugi con la carta _Raise dead_ acabando el duelo en empate gracias a _Gremlin_ por parte de Kaiba, el espíritu recuperó la carta del abuelo.

Tan pronto como el duelo terminó, Alice decidió marchar del lugar, caminando a casa pensativa no se había percatado que el espíritu había salido del rombo dorado y le miraba curiosa, la mente de la portadora era una maraña, ideas que la envolvían, pensamientos que no la dejaban tranquila acerca de lo que debería hacer o no.

Antes de llegar a casa Alice pensó en tomar una decisión acerca de ayudar o no al espíritu del rombo dorado, después de todo esto no era un simple juego de niños.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

El último incidente había hecho un manojo de nervios y líos a Alice, finalmente era domingo y ese día significaba despertarse más tarde, el móvil de la joven comenzó a vibrar sin éxito para despertar a la durmiente, pero el espíritu del rombo dorado salió de su sitio para ver a su portadora aun en cama.

Otra Alice - ¨ Que extraño… normalmente a esta hora ya ha despertado, incluso en fines de semana ¨ - con expresión de sorpresa

Desconocido - ¨ Sabes lo que has hecho, pero no eres responsable de tus actos ¨ - Una voz masculina resonó en la habitación

Otra Alice - ¨ Quién!?... ¨ - El espíritu miraba por todos lados, hasta que al llegar a la puerta un sujeto con una túnica blanca, piel morena, pendientes dorados y un extraño objeto dorado, que al parecer observaba a la chica que reposaba en cama

Desconocido - ¨ El camino que has elegido es incorrecto, si decides seguir llevarás a la perdición a la chica que liberó tu espíritu ¨ - Con un tono de voz calmado el sujeto extraño empezó a caminar alejándose de la joven

Otra Alice - ¨ Oye!, ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? Ad.. ¨ - Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un pensamiento fugaz, ese sujeto estaba hablando con ella, no con su portadora, nadie más aparte de Alice podía ver o hablar con ella, por primera vez el espíritu experimentaba confusión y una sensación amarga llenaba su garganta.

El extraño volteó para advertirle una vez más acerca de su ¨plan¨.

La mañana seguía en pie y con ello Alice se disponía distraerse un poco después de un mensaje no muy alentador, empezó a cambiarse de ropa y a desayunar lo que hubiera en la nevera.

Otra Alice - ¨ Deberías cerrar bien tus puertas antes de dormir ¨ - con eso dicho regresó al artículo dorado

Alice - ¨ ¿De qué hablas? … ¿Espíritu? ¨ - Con una expresión extraña cuestionó, pero ninguna respuesta fue dicha.

Horas más tarde salió a la ciudad, la cual estaba llena de gente, sobre todo una gran fila se montaba en una tienda de relojes, lo que llamó la atención de la chica fue un pequeño tricolor formado.

Alice - ¨ Así que también le gusta las cosas de moda… que aburrido ¨ - mirando a toda la gente y al niño, después de una escena con el dichoso reloj decidió marchar y seguir con su ruta

Parecía que esta vez aunque Alice no quería seguir al chico tricolor lo encontraba en varios lugares, nuevamente en una tienda de juegos se topa con todos los amigos del niño, pasando desapercibida entra al lugar y se dispone a distraerse, esta vez no quería tener algo que ver con la pirámide ni nada de esas cosas.

Otra Alice - ¨ Solo vas a jugar, teniendo la pirámide tan cerca…¨ - Mostrando una expresión despreocupada pero algo interesada en el extraño juego

Alice - ¨ ¿Te dije que te iba a ayudar no?, tranquilízate un poco… ya has estado mucho tiempo conmigo, sopórtame un poco más ¨ - De reojo miró al espíritu y volvió a lo que estaba antes

FLASHBACK

Era ya de noche, Alice se disponía a ponerse la ropa para dormir, sentándose en la cama tomó el rombo dorado entre sus manos y le pidió al ser que saliera.

Otra Alice - ¨ ¿Y ahora qué quieres? ¨ - El tono de voz del espíritu no era agradable, pero por lo menos no era tan agresivo como antes

Alice - ¨ Te voy a ayudar ¨ - Con voz decidida mira fijamente a su compañera

Otra Alice - ¨ ¿Ah sí? ¨ - Algo escéptica

Alice - ¨ Bueno, después de todo, quien me ayudó en ese lugar extraño fuiste tú, no el espíritu de la pirámide… por lo que estoy en deuda contigo, así que te ayudaré hasta que consigas lo que quieres! ¨ - Con eso dicho, de dignó a recostarse en cama y dormir.

Otra Alice - ¨ … ¨ -

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Yugi - ¨ Alice! ¨ - Con un rostro sorprendido mira a la chica de cabello largo

Alice - ¨ Y-Yugi… no pensé encontrarte aquí jeje… ¨ - Con la mano en su cabeza empieza a sonreír al chico

En ese instante los gritos de uno de sus amigos hicieron espabilar al pequeño, por lo que fue con ellos. Mirando la escena al parecer el chico de cabello castaño había ¨perdido¨ el reloj nuevo de una chica de coleta, después de una escena nada agradable la chica salió huyendo del lugar mientras que los amigos del chico empezaron a buscar el objeto.

Alice - ¨Menuda bola de idiotas…¨ - Sin prestarles atención decide seguir jugando

Al pasar mucho rato, Alice decide marcharse del lugar, pero ve que aun los amigos del castaño seguían buscando, al parecer Yugi parecía sospechar de un sujeto que había montado una escena en la tienda de los relojes anteriormente, mientras que el sujeto bajaba unas escaleras satisfecho

Yugi empezó a bajar al mismo lugar donde se dirigía el sujeto y en efecto era el hombre que había robado a su amigo.

Alice - ¨ ¿Realmente es tan inteligente para caer directo a la boca del lobo? ¨ - Mientras miraba el lugar se disponía a bajar

Otra Alice - ¨ Pues tú estás haciendo lo mismo ¨ - Con una mirada de fastidio le menciona

Alice - ¨ Pero yo tengo algo que Yugi no tiene ¨ - guiñándole a su compañera con una voz presumida

Otra Alice - ¨... ¿A mí? ¨ - Una voz sorprendida invadió al espíritu

Alice - ¨ NO! A mis puños! ¨ Con una risita empezó a bajar las escaleras, satisfecha con la conversación

Otra Alice - ¨ Abusas de tu suerte… ¨ -

Alice llegó tarde, cuando vio el pequeño estaba tirado en el suelo, preparándose el sujeto para darle una patada, un golpe en su cara fue más rápido a lo cual el agresor retrocedió colocando su mano en la parte golpeada.

Agresor - ¨ Maldita mocosa! Como te atreves a golpearme!¨ - Gritando el sujeto completamente enojado, empezó a avanzar donde estaba la chica

Alice - ¨ Lo más inteligente que puedes hacer es devolver el reloj, antes de qu… ¨ - Empezaba a apretar sus puños con un rostro sádico esperando golpearlo nuevamente, pero una mano se puso en su hombro deteniéndola al instante - ¨ …! Q-Que dem… ¨ -

Volteando ve a Yugi levantando, pero… no era el verdadero, el espíritu nuevamente había aparecido

Alice - ¨ Y-Yugi?! ¨ - Sorprendida al ver tan cerca al otro Yugi, no podía creer a quien tenía enfrente, sentía que su corazón saltaría del pecho

Espíritu - ¨ Te agradezco la ayuda, pero… Yo me encargo de esto, Vete de aquí… ¨ - Con una voz segura, más grave y una mirada afilada, el otro Yugi avanza contra el ladrón, convirtiendo el lugar en un _Yami no game_

Esta vez el juego consistía en detener la cuenta del reloj con un límite de tiempo, en 9.95 segundos el espíritu logró ganar el juego, al estar en desacuerdo el sujeto, nuevamente el juego comenzó, pero al no poder detener la cuenta y perdiendo el espíritu logra tomar el reloj, sin embargo no acepta su derrota el ladrón

Espíritu - ¨ Que patético… ¨ - Una mirada amenazante y aterradora se mostró - ¨ La puerta de las tinieblas… ha sido abierta ¨ - Con esas palabras el juego terminó

Con ello Alice salió a toda prisa del lugar

Alice - ¨ (Esa expresión… incluso es tan aterradora como la del espíritu de mi artefacto… incluso esa confianza, es tan parecida… ambos se parecen) E-Espera… eso me convierte... en Yugi, realmente soy así?¨ - Con las manos en su cabeza un drama se monta mientras que solo se ve a sí misma como un estorbo para el espíritu, después de todo es la única forma para que el espíritu salga de su vida

Otra Alice - ¨ ¿Te convierte en Yugi?... ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?¨ - el espíritu le cuestiona interesada al ver a su portadora tan metida en su cabeza

Alice - ¨ Es que… tú lo viste! Ustedes se parecen tanto, es extraño… ambos dan miedo, hacen expresiones aterradoras… ¨ - Confundida mientras caminaba a su casa

Otra Alice - ¨ ¿Y eso que? ¨ -

Alice - ¨ Nada… creo que estoy exagerando, o pensando demasiado… aunque debo ser... responsable con lo que digo, ah! Da igual ¨ - Fastidiada sigue con su camino, pero el espíritu se detiene en seco.

Otra Alice - ¨ Responsable… ¨ - A la mente del espíritu se le vienen las palabras del sujeto de la mañana, su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar tales cosas, pero sabía que no existía otro camino para recuperar la pirámide y los demás objetos.

Desechando esos remordimientos regresó al artefacto dorado.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Se dice que la historia de los juegos puede calcularse hace 5000 años, con magias y ceremonias en Egipto donde la gente los utiliza para predecir el futuro del Faraón y de los seres humanos. Estas ceremonias fueron llamadas ¨Yami no game¨.

Al salir de clases la tarde se asomaba en la ciudad

FLASHBACK

Sujeto desconocido - ¨ Oh vamos, debes comprar el periódico! Salgo en una foto!... ¿vas a perder la oportunidad de mirarme ahí? ¨-

Alice - ¨ Parece una exclusiva el tener que mirarte en un periódico jeje… aunque me tendrás que devolver el dinero por ello ¨ -

Sujeto desconocido - ¨ Realmente eres una tacaña… ¨ -

Alice - ¨ ¿Ya vas a venir a verme por lo menos?... esto es aburrido¨ -

Sujeto desconocido - ¨ ... ¨ -

Un silencio incómodo llenó el ambiente de dicha charla telefónica

Alice - ¨ Entonces adiós ¨ -

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Alice - ¨ mmm, se supone debe de estar en el periódico de hoy…¨ - los dedos de Alice ojeaban el periódico, mientras que el espíritu miraba en silencio

Alice - ¨ Aja! Te encontré!, mmm… con esas ojeras ya no luce tan lindo… aunque sería un desperdicio no conservarla ¨ -

Disponiéndose a arrugar el periódico y a tirarlo, la detiene el espíritu

Otra Alice - ¨ Espera!... vi algo interesante en la parte de atrás ¨ -

Alice - ¨ Hmm?... ¿una excavación en Egipto?!... una tumba, un faraón… eso ya no me sorprende, aunque…¨ - Los ojos de la chica empezaron a abrirse lentamente

Otra Alice - ¨ ¿Ya lo has entendido? ¨ -

Alice - ¨ Je… ¿realmente crees que un objeto milenario se encuentre ahí?...Bueno después de todo será divertido, tiene mucho tiempo que no veo nada de Egipto¨ - Con una sonrisa en sus labios guarda el periódico en su mochila

Alice - ¨ Bien! Vamos mañana! ¨- Levantando una mano a lo alto con una gran ánimo empieza a caminar

A la mañana siguiente saltando los escalones de la casa sale a toda velocidad

Otra Alice - ¨ ¿Porque tan feliz?... aún no sabemos si podamos encontrar un artículo milenario¨ - Una voz seca resuena en la cabeza de la portadora

Alice - ¨ Tiene mucho que no veo nada de ese lugar… podría decirse que estoy emocionada! ¨ - con una sonrisa aún mayor continúa con el trayecto

Entrando al museo una cantidad considerable de personas se encuentran observando la exposición

Alice - ¨ Bien, Vamos a empezar! Quiero verlo todo!¨ -

Otra Alice - ¨ ¿Te das cuenta que ya has visto todo eso?! ¨ -

Ignorando la voz del espíritu empieza a observar, sin embargo al ver un poco más lejos unas personas conocidas se encontraban

Otra Alice - ¨ Oye… el enano está ahí, pero…no tiene el rompecabezas!¨ -

Alice - ¨ Quizá se encuentre en la exhibición… ¨ -

Los amigos de Yugi observaban lo que parecía ¨El juicio de Anubis¨

Alice - ¨ Yugi! Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí ¨ - saludando al chico, a lo cual los acompañantes voltearon a ver a la chica

Yugi - ¨¨Alice, tenía algo de tiempo sin verte! ¨ - Con una sonrisa en la boca saluda a la recién llegada

Jounochi y Honda - ¿Quién es la chica? – al unísono ambos chicos preguntan con una expresión de sorpresa

Miho - ¨ Que linda! Su cabello es muy largo! ¨ - Con las manos juntas mirando el cabello tan largo

Anzu - ¨ ¿Quién es ella, eh? ¨ -

Alice - ¨ Oh, lo siento, no me presenté… me llamo Alice, aunque también lo dijo Yugi jeje ¨ - Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica

Jounochi y honda - ¨E-es… linda ¨ - entre susurros y con mejillas sonrojadas miran a la nueva

Anzu - ¨ Hmm, que han dicho? ¨ - Con un rostro amenazador cuestiona a los chicos

Honda - ¨ P-pero Miho chan es mucho más linda! ¨ - retractándose con lo anterior mencionado

Miho - ¨Eh?...¨ - distraída ni presta atención al comentario de su amigo

Alice - ¨Ah?... que extraño, no tienes ese raro objeto dorado… acaso lo perdiste? ¨ - con un aspecto pensativo le pregunta a su amigo

Yugi -¨ Ah! No!... me lo pidieron prestado para la exhibición… aunque no quería apartarme de él, me convencieron jeje, además solo será por hoy… por cierto lo que llevas en el cuello es igual muy raro… como mi rompecabezas ¨-

En el momento el celular de la recién llegada empieza a sonar

Alice - ¨ Lo siento… pero esa es mi llamada para retirarme… puede que nos veamos luego ¨ - con una mano despidiéndose contesta el teléfono

Anzu - ¨ Que chica tan rara… bueno sigamos con el recorrido no creen?¨ - con una expresión indiferente

En un lugar apartado de los demás

Otra Alice - ¨ Así que está aquí… es una oportunidad perfecta no lo crees? ¨ - con una sonrisa entre los labios

Alice - ¨Si, tienes razón… pero volvamos más tarde, cuando esas pestes junto con Yugi se larguen…¨ - Con un rostro de insatisfacción sale del museo

Más tarde…

Alice - ¨ Ya no veo al chiquillo, empecemos a buscar ¨ -

Después de unas vueltas, el rompecabezas del milenio no parecía estar en la exhibición

Alice - ¨ Qué demonios! No está aquí! ¨ - Apretando los puños al no encontrar lo que anhelaba

Otra Alice - ¨ Quizá el director lo tenga… recuerda que es valioso y el pequeño no es muy listo, de ser así…¨ - su voz sonaba dentro de la cabeza de la portadora

Alice - ¨ De acuerdo… ¨ - Con un poco de impaciencia siguió con la trayectoria

A lo lejos se encontraba Yugi con un sujeto de ropas blancas que sostenía 3 artículos milenarios en sus manos

Alice - ¨ Ese sujeto! Tiene el rompecabezas! ¨ -

Otra Alice - ¨ ¡! ¨ -

Alice - ¨ ¿Porque están parados sin hacer nada?... Oye, sabes lo que le está haciendo al chico? ¨ - preguntando al espíritu que al parecer miraba inmóvil al sujeto

Otra Alice - ¨ Vámonos ahora!... este sujeto es peligroso ¨ - sin quitar la mirada del desconocido

Alice - ¨ ¿Ah?... ¿lo conoces? ¨ - Una expresión de desconcierto inundó su cabeza

Aquel sujeto parecía estar pálido y con sudor en la cara, entregándole el rompecabezas después de una pequeña charla empezó a caminar

Desconocido - ¨ Tú! Aun sigues en busca del rompecabezas… ¿cierto? ¨ -

Alice - ¨ M-mierda… (Estaba lejos de mí!) - Mirando al sujeto, parecía tener pintas Egipcias - ¨ E-espera… como sabes que busco el articulo! ¨ -

Desconocido - ¨ Pobre… tu mente ha sido lavada para que desees ayudar a ese espíritu… ¿cierto? ¨ - empezó a acercar la especie de llave

Alice - ¨ ¿M-mi mente que?!... ¨ -

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel sujeto había entrado

Desconocido - ¨ ¡!.. L-la mente del chico era extraña… pero la mente de esta joven tampoco es normal…¨ - con gran asombro mira dos puertas pareciendo estar uniéndose, con un espacio en ambos lados para poder entrar

Alice – ¨ ¿Y eso que, dónde estamos y tu quien eres!? ¨ - Con los brazos cruzados y una mueca

Desconocido - ¨ TÚ!... ¿cómo has entrado también?-

Alice - ¨ ¿Debería saberlo? ¨ -

Ignorando a la chica el sujeto entra por uno de los espacios

Desconocido - ¨ Esta habitación… el ambiente es pesado, como si fuese una tumba… está repleta de barrotes como una cárcel, incluso están entre cruzados con enredaderas y espinas… tu vida no es placentera cierto?¨- avanzando empieza a mirar lo que hay en el extraño lugar

Alice - ¨ … ¿De que estas hablando? ¨ -

Desconocido - ¨ Incluso hay peluches, muñecas desgastadas, cosas con las que juega cualquier niña… rosas volando, mariposas, cosas tétricas… armas?, no eres muy femenina…incluso hay cosas de origen Egipcio… ¿naciste ahí no?¨ - mirando en una pequeña mesa de madera - ¨ Una foto de una familia rota, y de un chico… no puedo comprenderlo… ¨ - dirigiéndose más al fondo se encuentra con un pasillo custodiado por dos grandes estatuas

Alice - ¨ Este lugar, es… ¨ - con una expresión de temor y desconcierto

Desconocido - ¨ (Será mejor que no investigue más, parece peligroso… su habitación quizá sea como la del espíritu del rompecabezas) ¨ - dándose la vuelta y mirando en la parte de arriba -¨ Una jaula… con una muñeca dentro, prisionera, atada,… pero con una mano estirando al exterior ¨- cerrando los ojos por un momento y acariciando la cabeza de la chica

Alice - ¨ O-oye! Que no soy una niña!... además ¿qué tanto hablas? ¨ - tratándose de quitar la mano del sujeto

Desconocido - ¨ Tú tienes la respuesta ante las situaciones que te pondrá el espíritu, pero estaré a tu lado cuando te desvíes¨ - con una pequeña sonrisa retira la mano

Alice - ¨ A-ah? ¨ - Con una mirada de desconcierto

En un segundo ambos salieron de dicha recamara, retirándose el sujeto menciona su nombre

Otra Alice - ¨ OYE! ¿Qué demonios te ha dicho!?¨ - tomando a la portadora de los brazos

Alice - ¨ … ¨ - Temblando y con las rodillas al suelo mirando hacia la nada sin responder una sola palabra

Otra Alice -¨ Tú… Tch! ¨-

Una mueca de ira y desconcierto se dibujan en el rostro del espíritu


End file.
